The instant connectivity provided by network enabled mobile devices has provided a person with a network enabled mobile device with the opportunity to instantly share the person's thoughts and feelings with any other person with a network enabled mobile device. In some instances, this instant connectivity may result in a person transmitting a message in an emotional state that may skew the person's intended message.